Love Long Gone
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: A year passed after Yusuke's return and the YYH gang are there to see Genkai's death. They gather to hear Genkai's last wishes from Koenma. [Character death]


Love Long Gone 

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: A year passed after Yusuke's return and the YYH gang are there to see Genkai's death. They gather to hear Genkai's last wishes from Koenma. One Shot.

* * *

Silver: I like Genkai a lot and I was wondering what it would be like when she finally died for real . . . Some characters may be out of character. Flames, reviews, and criticism are accepted.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I only own the plot to this story.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at her temple. Their friend and mentor, Genkai recently died and Koenma, Prince of Reikai was going to read her final wishes. His golden brown eyes glanced at everyone in the room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Hiei, Yu and Kurama were all waiting patiently, staring at him. Yusuke, Genkai's former student, had a sad, but serious look in his chocolate brown eyes as he comforted his fiancé, Keiko. Tears were silently streaming down Keiko's cheeks as she was comforted by Yusuke. Kuwabara sat there, a grim look on his face. Yukina, too, was silently crying as her new found husband, Kuwabara, comforts her. Kurama's calm, but sad green eyes stared at the others, Hiei by his side. Hiei had a look of indifference on his face as he stood, leaning against the wall. He may seem like as if he didn't care, but he did, inside at least. Shizuru's light brown eyes showed sadness and concern as Botan, the pink eyed deity cried into her shoulder. Seeing Botan sad like this ached in Koenma's heart, but the Reikai Prince took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"As you all know, Genkai-san had recently died and she wanted me to read her last wishes to you all . . . " Koenma Daioh looked around at his friends once more before taking a piece of paper out of the sleeve of his shirt.

He opened the letter and began to read it:

_"As you all know, I'm now gone and I don't want any of you to cry, especially you, Yusuke. You baka. I'm glad to have gotten to know all of you and I'm proud of you all for accomplishing what you did. Yusuke, for mastering all of my techniques. Kuwabara, for improving his abilities. Kurama, for coming to terms with his own past. Hiei, for finding what he was looking for, and Koenma Daioh for becoming a better person. I maybe dead, but always keep memories of me alive, in your heart. Then I will live on forever. Yusuke, the temple is now yours, do what you like with it, but remember to pass my techniques onto another person when the time comes. Sincerely, Genkai."_

Koenma looked up again. Everyone had listened intently, tears still silently spilling from the girls' cheeks.

"She wishes for all of us not grieve over her death. She had accomplished her mission in life . . . " The Prince of Reikai said quietly, his blue pacifier moving with every word.

Yusuke looked at his former boss, "What did Genkai-baba want us to do with her temple?"

Koenma shook his head, his light brown hair falling over the 'Jr' mark on his forehead, "She wants you to keep it, Yusuke . . . "

Botan wiped away her tears before looking up at her Prince, "Koenma-san . . . "

Koenma shook his head, quickly silencing her, "Botan, Genkai-san wants us to keep her alive in our memories . . . There's nothing we can do any more . . . "

Kuwabara sighed, holding Yukina closer, "I guess Team Uremeshi and our Reikai Tantei days are over with for good . . . "

Yukina looked up at her husband, tears glazing her red eyes, "Kazuma-kun . . ."

Koenma smiled slightly, "Minna, let's honor Genkai-san's wishes..."

Everyone nodded a silent agreement. No matter how much it had hurt to lose a dear friend, Genkai would always live on forever in their hearts. And in their memories...

-Owari-

* * *

Silver: I'm not exactly sure where I was going with this fic...Maybe to write a sad, death fic? tilts head But anyways, reviews are always welcome and Flames are especially welcome for this one fic. If anyone wants to help me improve this fic, just email me or PM me...Thanks. 


End file.
